Teacher crush, dear Bella?
by Doesn'tWeAllLoveTwilight
Summary: Bella,a typical girl in Forks has a simple lifeher bff alice and toyboy Jacob, but what happens when the new hot teacher,edward makes his way into the picture before they meet each othher in the proper way, teacher-student? rated M, some lemons to come.r
1. first meeting

**First fan-fiction, but I'm trying! I hope you like it! And no and no and no Bella and Edward belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer! Please Rewiew!:)**

*******

-Isabella! The voice came from behind, and without turning to look at the person who called me that extremely annoying full name wich made it sound like I was a famous ballerina or something, I knew who it was. I turned, but already two arms were around me, hugging me.

-Mike, I said. Trying to push away the anger i felt, not against him, against everybody! Yeah yeah, " smile to the world, and the world will smile to you Bella" I could still hear the extremly relaxed and annoying voice to our new PE teacher, who loved yoga. All that came out of her was crap.

-Hey, why the anger? He said. Ofcourse he noticed…

-oh, it's nothing, you know Jessica steares at you, I to change the subject.

-Oh, she does? Hm.. He said, pretending to think about something very hard. He always did that when he wanted me to ask him about something, but not wanting to tell it before I asked.

-what?.. come on Mike!

-haha, okey, well, at Lauren's party Friday we hang out and made out and things… and I vrielly like her:)

-Mike? Were is the Mike I know, who sleeps with another girl every night?! A litle laughter escaped his mouth at my words.

-Oh, come on Bella. Were in our last semester in our last year! A new girl every night,tThat was my younger days, I have put them all behind me you know. I wasn't totally convinced as I saw his eyes follow a girl's boobs as she walked by.

-Well in that case I'm glad for you. I said, not with very much entusiasm tough…

-oh,no.. jealous Bella? He got a smug grin on his face..

- haha, very funny! It was one time tough, that I liked him, but then Jacob came along. Me and Jacob wasn't like together _together _, friends with benefits was a good word for it. He was so hot! Large with muscles and this russet colour skin that made his teeth look freakingshly white. Hes strong arms, and great abs…

-Bella, BELLA! Mike almost screamt!

-What? I said a litle annoying, I was in the midle of the thought of Jacob's body…

-Stop thinking whatever your thinking or looking at cause your almost drewling and we have to get to class.

-okey, okey I'm coming. Oh, negativity ran threw me as I rembered that our english teacher no longer were our teacher since she had moved to California or something. I otherwise lived in Forks, a small town in the rainfull state Washington. Isabella Swan, so it said at my driver lisence, but evereone called me Bella accept Mike and Jacob when he was..hm.. satsyfied. I had dark brown hair with some curls at the end to about my waist. My chocolate brown eyes and quite special( so I've heard, I never thought about me that way) face differented me from other people. I wasn't sure if I was popular, I was friends with everyone and had a lot of guy friends and they _wanted_ me ? I wasn't sure, but I thought they did. And thanks to my litle pixie-like best friend Alice I had a great sence of fashion according to other people. Alice loved to go shopping and I was the victim almost every accation, but i liked it , sometimes. But we weren't like in the "popular" group wich bestood of some skanky girls named Leah, Lauren, Marissa and Angela lead by Rosalie. They had tried to take me, Jessica and Alice in to but soon gave up as they realized Alice had a boyfriend ( Jasper), I didn't like them and Jessica had so many other friends. So they kind of liked me as the boys, but yeah yeah. I didn't vrielly care. The day moved on and i finished my english class wich I used sending notes with Alive deciding to go out tonight. Yeaaah Party.

At six o'clock precisly Alice showed up.

-oh, Alice! Damn! Your hot in that outfit! She chucled, already throwing my potencial outfit's out on my bed. She wore a turquoise short bandage dress wich made she look even tanner and formed perfectly around her sexy curves. She threw a green silk dress and a leather jacket at me and ordered me to get dresses. I chuckled , only thinking so so so typical Alice..

-hm, are we going to that sodasoda club? Alice asked me, her voice filled with exitment.

-yeah, sure I said, not full as exited.

-Bella, cheer up! Were going to find a perfect-make-out-guy for you !

- well, if you decided I guess it's going to be like that anyway so woooho ! I screamt, making an old couple outside my open car window jump and glare angry at me. It made me only laugh and scream even louder!

-Yes!! Alice said, flashing her perfect teeth.

The club were full, but we found an available table and ordered two drinks.

-Bella, the guy over there has stared at you since we got her , she said making a litle nod with her head against the bar behind me. Oh, some groce man who is staring at me back i thought and turned to look. I felt as I never had seen a guy before. This guy was the most beautiful I'v ever seen. His perfectly muscled body wore dark jeans and a white button-down shirt. He was tan with bronze-coloured hair wich stood out to every direction. His sexy hair framed his extremly hot?pretty? no, it wasn't words for his perfect face. Edward he mouthed with his perfect lips and they broke into a crooked smile as his eyes met mine and the emerald green colour in them sparkled.


	2. flashbacks

Where am I? Where are my clothes? I tried to stand up but my head had other plans and my head was to heavy to lift up.. I turned to one of my sides and stared into the most perfect face I've ever seen. First I thought about screaming, but then realized i probably were dreaming and i moved a litle closer to this fantastic creature and thought about how it would be to kiss his full lips…

_**Oh! Flashback!**_

_-Bella I corrected him, after he had said my full name, Isabella between one of our kisses.. We stood in front of his house and our kisses got more and more hungry. He swept over my lower lip with his tongue that made my body feel like melting ice cream before he softly moved it between my lips and into my mouth. Soon our lips moved __synchronized and i pressed tighter against him. His hands moved from my elbow down my waist and then reasting on my tigh, leaving chills were he had touched me. His hands moved to the end of my dress trying to lift it upp._

_-Edward, he didn't realized i was saying his name, he just stared at me as a blind man who just saw the sun for the first time. Eddie! I said a bit higher. He woke up from the tranze or something he apperantly was in._

_-Yes maam? Oh he must be more drunk than I've imagend. A chuckle escaped my lips and he realized what he said and started chuckeling to. It was nice, us standing int he dark in front of his house, standig tight and laughing._

_-Bella, would you like to come in for a drink or something, he said looking even more gorgeous. He was confident, I liked that in a guy._

_-Yes gorgeos I answered, trying to use my seductive voice. And pulled my face up to his for another kiss. He kissed me and a smile played on his lips as he found his keys and open up the door to his litle house with a big garden filled with some lavendel-coloured flowers._

_**End of flashback.**_

Oh, oh! I thought, playing these scenes in my head as I realized that Edward,Eddie? I didn't remember, started to wake up. He opened his eyes once and I could again look and get lost in his green ocean of eyes, but i fastly shutted them andI turned to my side, pretending to be asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up by the sun shining at my face through the window on the white right wall in my bedroom. First I thought I looked into some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Big and went a litle upwards in the outside corners, and that perfect chocolate colour. I blinked and when I opened them again, all saw then was waves of dark brown long hair.

_**Flashback**_

_I saw her as soon she got in and thought she was one of the hottest I've ever seen, wearing a green dress wich showed of her perfect legs. She went over to a table with her friend, an extremly attactive and pretty pixie-looking girl, but the other one had something special about her though, something I couldn't put my finger on, but it was there. I continued looking at them, at the pixie-girl and her back, her friend whispered something to her and made a litle nod over to were I stood, then she turned and i saw the special, her. Everything about her was beautiful, her high cheek bones and that her lower lip was a bit bigger then the owerone, the way her cheeks turned pink on her skin as her chocolate brown wonderful eyes met mine. _

_I smiled my crooked smile, this time not on purpose cause i knew that girls couldn't recist it, but this time it came naturally. I wanted to smile to her. She smiled to and then stood up, took of her leather jacket and let it hang over the chair as she made her way over to me._

_-Hey gorgeous. Her voice was comfterbal to listen to but also sexy. And she was confident, I loved that in a girl._

_-gorgeous I said, nodding towards her. She smiled again showing she had a litle dimple right beside her right corner of her mouth. _

_-So who are you? She asked with a smile playing on her lips._

_-I'm Edward Cullen, 23 years old and studying, but I'm going to do some _small jobs to find out what I want to be so I'm taking a year off.

-Oh, she said looking a litle surprsied. I'm Bella.

-Hi Bella

The corners of her mouth turned up again, but didn't fully smile.

-So can I buy you a drink?

-Yes you may, you decide.

-okei, One beer and one apple martini I said. Not wanting to order beer for her in caswe she was one of those "fancy" girls.

-Oh, no! I want a beer she said. I was now impressed and was just even more intrested to get to know this Bella.

We talked a lot, with her the conversation flew lightly and when we finished up our beers we ordered shots. we were going to play this game. The other one says a statment and if it's true you drink.

-Okei, I og first! She looked at me, her eyes filled with entusiasm.

-I have a girlfriend. No one of us drank.

-I hav a boyfriend I said. Some girls passing us right then who heard what I said, but ofcourse not knowing about or game started to laugh and Bella was trying very hard not to break into laughter too. But still, no one of us drank.

-I will probably never admit this besides now, but I love to read Harry Potter and hes totally hot in the books. She drank and I had to take a sip to, not for the second part of it ofcourse…

-You want to kiss the person sitting next to you to the right, I said, hoping she wouldn't think I was a creepy perver or something. She didn't drink , but raised upp from her chair. Oh no, it looks like she was leaving.

-Sorry, sorry Bella.

-for what? She asked in the sexiest voice ever. Then leant her head so close to mine I was only about one centimeter away from her lips and her beautiful eyes. She didn't move, so did I. We just stared at each other and continued staring as closed the gap that was between us pressing my lips soft against her. Her eyes closed and she brought more power into the kiss. Wow, she was a good kisser.

I broke off the kiss and nodded against the exit

-Do you want to get out of here?

-Let's go.


	3. getting away

**Hey******** Thanks for be adding to story alerts and a special thanks to the few rewievs:P ********I also hope you will like this chapter, I'm going to try make them a litle longer later. Enjoy!:)**

**I hava a dream like martin Luther king JR, that I could just borrow the characteres belonged to the beloved Stephenie Meyer for just a brief second, but hey, a girl can dream******

**Bella POV**

**Think ThinkThink…**I felt the weight shift in the bed and then someone going of the bed, I tried to lie perfectly still. He was intresting and definitly smoking hot, but the mornings after were always akward…And as i didn't remember much of what I said about my self last night and I really didn't wanted to ruin wverything we had and shared so I kept lying there. He eventually wlaked out of the room and a few minutes later I heard the shower turn on. I jumped of the bed and almost jumped in my very tight green dress and practically ran outside, hoping he didn't have neighbours or anything like that. Oh, he had his own house, he must be quite old then….As I walked by the road in my dress and bear feet I couldn't stop my thoughts to drift back to last night, his touch and his lips… It's was wonderful and I sincerely hoped I woud see him again.

BELLA! I'M NOT CALLING TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING SO ANSWER THE PHONE SWEETY! Alice's voice came out from my phone, ofcourse my dear pixie had made herself her own personal ringtone.

-Alice! My voice came out a litle as I charged her for what happened, but i really shouldn't cause I had a fantastic night!

-Bella? Bella? Oh my god! What happened last night? By the way you can't just leave your leather jacket at a chair, it's your clothes, your babies and you abandon them like that! But yeah yeah, I can buy you another one we have to og shopping!!!

I had to laugh a bit to myself, she was so easy to distract if you wanted to distract her, ofcourse she got her will in the end so I decided to just spit out everything now..

-Alice! Shut up, if you want to hear though, if you don't….

-Haha, very funny Bella, SPILL!

-Okey( okey I have to admit, she didn't have to beg very hard..), His name Is Edward his in his early twenties I think and abosoloutley gorgeous. In so many ways, oh Alice!

-Bella… She said slow. Where did you sleep last night?

I can't really say I slept much, but you prbably know where already!

-Oh! I'm proud of you Bella! Finally meeting some NEW people… she pronounced the word new veeeery sloooowly and high so her soprano voice ringed in my ear.

-yeah I guess, I don't know if I'l see him much though, I bailed while he was in the shower and now I'm walking down the road somewher.. Oh shit Alice!!

-Bella what?

-what time is it?

- it's 10.30, we don't have class uintil.. oh, half hour!

-Shit, can you pick me upp! Mrs. Gilmore ( yeah yeah, I know the name:P) said I had to take the test today to not fail, I HATE MATH!

-haha, yepp. But calm down. We have thirty minutes. Were are you?

-I will not calm down Alice, I have to get to time too this test not to fail in math my last semester in High school and instead of reading to it I've spended the last ten hours having amazing sex and now I'm walking down the road in a tight green silk dress with messy hair, unbrushed teeth and som ehigh heels in my hand! I will not calm down.

-okey okey, I guess you can frak out a bit.. But I bring you some clothes and pick you up at….?

-oh, ehm. There's a sign that says wavelington hill…you know where it is?

-oh, yeah… just stay where you are!

-Okey, and seriousley hurry Alice and I will not wear anything to glammy to school!

-Hmf, se you Bella.

-Bye.

I sat down on a bench along the road still thinking about my last coulpe of hours, amazing. As I sat there a silver Volvo rushed by, the man inside it was wearing sunglasses and looked out the other window, but I thought I saw something familiar about that bronze colored hair.

Precisly ten minutes later Alice in her yellow fancy-look-at-me car showed up with a huge grin on her face.

-Bella, Bella, Bella.. she said with a litle laugh, but her amusement in her eyes were clear.

-Yeah, shut up Alice. I wasn't really mad though, but completely stressed about this test and Edward….No bad Bella! I will not think about him I thought clearly to myself…

-Haha, jump in the back and change your clothes. We have fifteen minutes.

- Your a life saver!

-Yes, I know. Now you are so giving me details in our spanish class!! She saw i was about to protest when i took up my choosen outfit but she cut me off. Yes Bella, you are wearing that and Not a word!!! Remember, breath in and out and think positive thoughts. Smile to the world and the wolrd will smile to you! She said the last one with a snicker, knowing by despite for the yoga-lady…

So with out to put up a fight, knowing I had to wear what she brought or the green dress I choosed her. I zipped down my dress and took if of.

-Good I made you wear that lingerie I heard Alice mumble in the front seat and I couldn't help to let out a grateful chuckle. I put on these extremly tight dark jeans, a red silk-top and the leather jacket I had wore yesterday, but It wasn't the outfit that hade made me gross, it was the shoes or if you can call them that. Death trap was a better word, fortunetly Alice had forced me to practise in high heels every time I was at her house, she eve had her own runway in her closet. These heels were about 12 centimeters long and in black snake-skin with a matching purse that hanged over my shoulders already filled with my school books. I was sord of grateful for the books, but the shoes I will die a painful death in those.

-Oh bella, Stop it with the face! She sounded annoyed, but saw the look I gave her and shanged her tactic. She started to sing to this song: oh, hot damn. This is YOUR jaam… Can't say it made me feel any more confident.

-By the way, how come you skipped school this morning Alice?

Oh, she blushed wich were extremely rare for her!

-Alice come on! what is it?

-Ehm, I feel kind of bad because I called Jasper when you talked to that Edward guy, she winked at me in the mirror. And he said he couldn't come out so I was kind of misreable and this hot guy came up to me and we danced and flirted..

-No Alice! You cheated on Jasper? I though you… She cutted me off.

-Don't be silly Bella! I was so close leaning over and kiss him, but then I felt these strong arms around my waist turning me around and there was Jasper. He kissed me so passionately! And then we went to his house because his parent are out of town and we made out the whole way into the house and up the stairs and into his bedroom…

-Okey Alice! Watch the road!

-Ops..

-But Alice, so you finally sleeped together?

-Yes, she chuckled.

-Oh, I'm happy for you!:) was he good? I said letting a chickle escaping my lips.

-It was very satisfying.. We both bursted into laughter and laughed the rest of the way to the school, Forks High school.

We still had the laughter in us when we stepped out of the car. Alice gracefully on her high heels and I a litle less graceful on mine.- Come on Bella, you will be fine. Now hurry, you have five minutes til your class starts!

-'key, Se you in spanish I said giving her a quick hug before making my way into the school buildning.

I hurried down the halls, pushing people to the side to make my way threw. I some wistles. Oh, I must look hot in these clothes. I went around the corner and suddenly I felt some hot lips on mine, I turned my head looking surprised up too se who it was. Jacob. I was happy to se him, and as usual I longed for him, but my mind was intrested in something else now too…

-Bellaa! Ther's my girl, why the coldness?

-Hey Jacob, Sorry. Why are you here, you don't even go to this school. Aha, your looking for some learning?

- haha, funny. I think I had pretty much experience he said. Just he thought about something else..

No I'm actually here to meet this girl, it's okay right? He suddenly looked very worried.

Yes Jacob. I leaned up to his ear and whispered : friends with benefits you know as I also took my hand down his chest .

I know Bella, he said. Now suddenly sounding as he desperatly longed for something too. He bent down and kissed me once more. I closed my eyes, getting a litle into the kiss before opening my eyes seeing a tall muscualar gorgeous man with still a litle wet bronze colored hair walking into my next class with a teacher-note book under his arm.

**PLEASE REWIEV AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ******** I hope it's not too bad..**

**And I think you all know who the bronze colored guy is…if not, Does it help saying GORGEOUS!:)** _NKH_

!!HHhHhhhhh


	4. oh, sweet realization

There wasn't even the slightest litle bit of doubt that the beautiful, a description that was an insult against him because he was so much more than that. So there wasn't even a slighest bit og doubt that The perfection of a man that walked into the classroom was someone else then the guy I had screamt the name of for the last eleven hours. Edward..

_Flasback_

_-Edward! I moaned wich was followed by a high scream filled with pleasure as he thrusted even deeper inside of me and I felt my walls tighten around his cock._

_-Bella… his voice was almost a whisper as he kissed my neck._

_End of flasback_

-Bella.Jacob's voice snapped me out of it.

Fuck.

-bella! I'l see you later, i've got to go. He said as he jogged and opened the biology room door for a group of girls.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why do I keep saying that? Hmm. My new teacher or whatever is the one i've fucked the last hours… fuck fuck fuck. It's Alice's fault. I knew I shouldnt go be all skanky-fun-sexy-Bella last night, but he was so… nice, sexy, seducing, intresting and mysterious, I was lost. And even though I knew it would be incredible stupind in one way I felt pulled to the classrom where I knew my greek god would be. My? Who are I'm kidding. I have to take the test, I won't fail because of a stupid thing…I'm not bailing, I'm not bailing I kept repeating to myself when I saw my opportunity to maybe sneak in indiscernible…impossible with the heels I wore, but maybe luck was on my side today, after all Lauren seemed to have put even more hair spray in her fake-blonde hair today wich I was hiding behind and then taking the place behind her in the left corner of the classrom. I slowly looked up and out on the side of Lauren's hair too just take a quick look at him, I had to, but all I saw was his muscular back showing through his black t-shirt and his bronze coloured hair wich was half wet/half dry. He was writing something on the board. Edward. Oh, not joking ha? Your name is edward?...... this was a bit amusing though I had to admit. I needed some more spice in my life and this was spicy but in the same time extremely embrassing and a painful experience as I realized his view on this…

It was our litle secret, but our secret seemed to be what all the other girls in the room wanted. They sat drooling over his perfection.

-Rosalie!Rosalie! she didn't answer to lost in thought as she ogled on the writing man.

-Rosalie! Lauren's voice got annoyed wich I enjoyed.

What lauren? Rosalie seemed to have slipped out of her tranze and now looked even more annoyed than Lauren.

...

-Oh, so you noticed? Rosalie said followed by a little giggle by Lauren.

I had consentrated on their conversation not noticing that the God had turned and now looked through some papers on his desk. I quikly looked down.

-Okay, so hello students. As I wrote on the board my name is Edward Cullen, you will call me Mr. Cullen though. I will be your teacher for a while so I'l guess we will bee seeing eachother a lot. He finished the sentence with a smile that seemed to dazzle every girl in the room, all the guys just looked at him unhappy, jealous, but it also looked at him as they wanted to be his best friend.

Okay, he said looking over the almost drewling crowd. We are still having that test today! So, can you…? He looked questionly at jessica who used some seconds to recover from him speaking to her .

-Jessica mr. Cullen she said with a shy smile.

-Then Jessica can you hand the tests out please?

-yeah. He handed them over to her and it looked as she were about to faint of the quick touch when his hand touched hers. She recovered and stumbled her way around handing out the tests, when she was about to hand one out to me she leaned down and whispered

..

I couldn't help not to think about her .. You fucked the teacher and you want to do it again. He is probably going to get mad and feel so embrassment so stop these thoughts! I couldn't say I didn't feel embrassment and wanted to sink down to earth myself, but also exited for what that was going to happen in this class when he looked at his students or when I have to give my test to him. I realized Jessica still stood by my ear whispering something. She looked at me expecting a response so I took a guess that she had been talking about our new teacher .

-I know. He is the definition of perfect.

Jessica giggled and kept moving. She sat down on her place next to me and started to answer the questions as the rest of the class, but my thoughts were just centered around the one who would be correcting this soon…. His fingers, the same fingers that had been rushed through my hair, gripped my ass and a lot more would be correcting one of my more important test in short time. This should have upset me, but all i thought was

-I want him.

Everyone looked up. Fuck I said that out loud.

-Whoever you want, what you will get is detention after class. We are in the midle of a test so please keep quiet ms?

He hadn't looked upp yet, but was waiting for an answer.

-Swan. I said, my voice a bit would soon se up and our eyes would meet again. I waited for it to happen, but he still didn't look up.

Forename? I could see his eyes focusing on the lap top in front of him, not even aware of what that was about to happen. I knew I had to, it felt as my cheeks were burning as i spoke the words that I knew would make his eyes widened with shock?surprise? recognition?exitment or just disapointment.

.

_So?_

_What do you think? New chapter will be posted soon, but please review!_


	5. panic?

**Ok, so sorry for the last chapter. Some of the text didn't show and stuff, but I hoped I managed to fix it now******** I also named the chapters; yeey:D **

Edwards POV

I took my time writing my name on the board because if anyone spoke to me and I answered, all that would come out of my mouth would be: Bella. I couldn't get her of my mind. She was sexy as hell, but it was something more. It was the way her eyes moved and the feeling she showed in them, it was the way her brows frowned a bit when she tried to understand something and the words that some out from that perfect mouth. She was Intresting. I wanted to speak to her this morning, maybe even repeat last night, but my head took control and I was starting first day in my new job today. Teacher. I wasn't educated to be a teacher, so I was just going to take some different classes were the teacher was gone and stuff like that. Now I was supposed to teach math, or be there at least when the students had a test. Bella Bella Bella…She kept showing up in my thoughts though. I didn't remember her telling me her age or what she did for living and I would probably never get the chance either, but that didn't mean I couldn't think of her, fantasize about her… EDWARD! You're a grown up man wich is now going to start this class. I clapped my hands together.

-Okay, so hello students. As I wrote on the board my name is Edward Cullen, you will call me Mr. Cullen though. I will be your teacher for a while so I'll guess we will be seeing each other a lot.

I smiled, hoping they would accept me more… Everyone just sat there and looked at me, blank expressions. Exept a girl in the back. She was beautiful, long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and thick natural lashes. Her lips was a little glossy and she wore a red top, showing an impressive cleavage. But it all wasn't all bimbo-Malibu-Barbie style, it was all natural. Not exactly my type though, I had a thing for brunettes… She would be perfect for my step baby brother Emmet who started this school today too. If theyr'e not already talked, he was definitively a ladies man. I snapped out of my thoughts, you are a teacher Edward! Do not gaze at a student's cleavage or plan to set her up with your brother!

- We are still having that test today! So, can you…? I looked questionly at the first girl I noticed next to the beautiful one.

-Jessica mr. Cullen she said with a shy smile.

. I would defiantly use that for role-play one time.. Okay, now I was thinking as a horny old man. Well I was horny, and a man… I came to the conclusion that it was all Bella's fault. I usually was a man not looking much at a girl's face, not caring what they thought about me, and now I've became.. _this._

_-_-Then Jessica can you hand the tests out please?

-yeah. She walked around and handed the tests out. I sat down on my chair opening my lap top, thinking that was how a teacher should look. Smart, busy and intelligent. I don't think I fooled many though. I was reading my e-mail. One from Jasper, my step's brother best friend. The three of us were all kind of close, it was just three years between us so it worked out fine. Just now I would be teaching the two of them. I smiled at the thought.

Hey Edward! Or whatever you may want me to call you teacher Edward!

Well well I just got to school, I hope your day is working out juuust fine.

Well I'm bored, we have biology and blab la bla. Boooring! But it's all better with this smoking hot Alice(my girlfriend) fucking me with her eyes. By the way, sorry for not meeting up with you last night at that club, I met Alice first and man, she was good in bed! I've got to tell you…

-I want him.

Someone spoke, but I didn't turn my head up to see who. My eyes were still at the e-mail… but as a teacher I guess I had to speak up.

-Whoever you want, what you will get is detention after class. We are in the midle of a test so please keep quiet ms?

-Swan.

I heard something familiar with that voice, but it was so low, kind off shaky.

Forename?

My thoughts drifted again to Bella, her creamy skin and perfect plumped breasts…and sexy voice…

My head snapped up as I recognized the voice and she spoke and confirmed my suspicion. I looked were the voice came from. There she was, just as sexy. With I've-been-fucked-all-night-hair, framing around her heart shaped face and her cheeks red. Fuck.

Bella's POV

His head snapped up. His eyes shocked, but a moment they showed lust..? He stared at me, his mouth dropped open and his eyes still shocked. I held his eyes and I knew I should have felt anything, but what I actually did feel. Joy, joy from getting to look into those green eyes. No Bella…look down.. My head was practially screaming at me, but I couldn't drop his eyes. He still had the same expression. Then He took in a deep breath and closed his mouth and eyes before opening them again, seeming to have a inside argument with himself. I looked down, hoping no one had noticed the odd moment between us. I blushed and tried to focus at my test but kept shooting glimpse up at him. He looked at his computer, then a grin broke out. A grin that kind of said: you fool. It felt like I had opened my blush for a whole new scala of red. Why Bella, you knew he was older…!!! You idiot… Horror stroke me, I had to stay after class. Facing him alone. He was probably mad. Oh no, I pulled up my cell, hoping he wouldn't notice that since he seemed to look everywhere but at me.

_Alice, fuck. Save me ASAP! Math class. _

It took a second then it vibrated in my hand.

Bella, I can't just come in and use our perfect skill to cry without being hurt to save you from a test! Anyway I try to hint to Jasper, Janitor closet now…

I was panicked now, my hands moving quikly over my cell.

Not test Alice. McGoodInBed from last night is my new teacher.

I thought I would get an answer not even a second after I pressed send, but the seconds passed by… And I've got to do this fucking test, I was panicking now and started to sweat as the door was pushed open reveling a screaming and with mascara running down her cheeks as she was crying Alice.

First thought: Good Alice isn't afraid of a bit attention

Second though: Thank u thank u Alice

Third thought: play with her now Bella.

She beated me to it.

-Bella! Oh, Bella… she faked some sobs and stumbled over to me, giving me a say-something-you-idiot-glance before she took my hand and dragged me to the door. I followed, laying one arm around her shoulders and pretended to speak comforting words to her..

-Alice, you could have warned be, but thank you so much! We play the boyfriend trouble! I whispered, because I knew no teacher would let someone just walk out of class…or maybe, Alice was a good actor….

-Where are you going? Edwards voice was high and clear, and I listened to the sound of it for a moment before I said queietly as not to let Alice hear it: Boyfriend…

Edward just lifted his eyebrows questionly…

Then Alice cried out as she pretended to be hurt by the word and put both her arms around my neck and started to sob and mumble something like: Love hurts Bella, And ooh noo!

To make this as real as it could be for the other students who had seen some of mine and Alice's acts before to get out of class lifted their eyebrows to or giggled… I understood we needed some help and looked pleading over at Jessica..

-Jasper probably didn't mean it Alice.. Jessica said trying to help.

-Jasper? Edward's voice sounded shocked and as it was a question he asked.

-yes, bad boyfriend! I tried to hold my voice steady as I remembered Alice's and mine conversation in the car this morning.

It looked as Edward had an aureka moment and then said- so what did he do?

-He broke my shoe..All the others laughed and Edward was fighting a smile of his own when not even I, who desperately wanted and needed to get out of her could hold my laugh. Alice chuckled to and understood this was not going to work because she mumbled.

-I guess he didn't mean it and I am just overreacting.. More people laughed, Edward had turned serious now.

-Alice go back to biology. His voice was strict and firm so Alice just gave me a apologetic expression and then a little smile as she went out the door.

When she was gone Edward spoke again.

-Bella. Hallway. Now. The rest of you continue on your tests, even though we will have a new one to replace this.

There was some sighs and some yes! As I followed him out the door, nervous for what to come, but not, not noticing his perfect ass.

Edwards POV:

The show was obvious planned, but quite amusing I had to admit. So that was Alice, Japsers Girlfriend and Bella's friend wich I had seen with her at the club last night…. Oh bella. She was my student!!! I was her teacher and I had slept with her, I had thought about her all morning, driving to school in my silver Volvo and now she was here, as my student. I wasn't exactly mad cause she hadn't been telling me anything about her age, so she hadn't lied but fuck! She was my student…And I had spent The last twelve hours, speaking to her, kissing her, thrusting into her and thinking of her. Oh Edward You really messed upp. We were out in the Hallway now. It was empty.

First thought: take her against the wall

Second thought: stupid Edward, you're her teacher.

Third thought: she looked so sexy in that red silk and biting her lower lip…

-Edward…I-I-I..she looked up at me and blushed as she met my eyes…

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her against the wall and silenced her with my hungry lips.

**What do you think?**

**I now it's some wrong spelling and stuff, but I really just wanted to post this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you, but please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
